Certain types of materials handling vehicles, such as counterbalance forklift trucks, reach trucks, turret trucks, etc., typically include armrests for receiving the arm of an operator driving the vehicle. Such armrests may be used by an operator when using structure (handles, buttons, levers, etc.) for controlling various vehicle functions, such as travel functions and/or load handling functions, e.g., fork raise/lower, tilt, sideshift, etc. An example of one such armrest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,745, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.